


Fight Me, Nurse

by darkpanda22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Just rated T for the accident and cursing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nurse Gavin, Nurse/Patient, Patient Michael, Short One Shot, for me at least, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man, it's been a while since I posted anything but I found this prompt and I really wanted to write this out! Hope you enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me, Nurse

Based off of [this](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/134420605118/officialcadbane-ohsebs-ohsebs-ohsebs) prompt.

 

 

~-~

 

 

It was an early Monday morning when it happened. Michael was taking a stroll down the street to get some takeout for himself and his roommate, Ray, when he heard a car horn. He turned and was blinded by the headlights then everything went black. The next time Michael woke up, he was in the hospital surrounded by his family and friends. He tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a dry, wheezing noise. His mother rushed to call in the nurse on duty and the woman gave him some water before leaving to find the doctor. He came back maybe twenty minutes later and explained everything to Michael.

 

 

First things first, he was hit by a car and he’d been asleep for two days. The drunk driver had enough of a mind to not keep Michael pinned between the wall and his car so he only suffered from some slight damage to his lungs that would heal on it’s own and a sprained ankle. Michael was lucky but he’d have to stay a little longer to make sure his lungs healed up right. The first few days were uneventful other than his best friends, Ray and Lindsay, and his parents coming by to check up on him. Things didn’t get interesting until a new nurse was assigned to Michael.

 

 

It was about 11 pm when Michael was woken up by the door creaking open. He frowned up at the male nurse under the mountain of pillows he’d made. He was tall, maybe taller than him, and he had on green scrubs. The nurse smiled down at him as he entered, “My name’s Gavin and I’m your nurse for tonight. I’m just going to check your vitals, Michael.”

 

 

Michael’s frown deepened, not wanting to move from his mountain of warmth and said the first thing that came to mind. “Fight me, Gavin.”

 

 

The male nurse blinked at him before he smiled and started moving his pillows. “Maybe later, Michael.” He did everything he needed to do and slipped from Michael’s room, making sure his pillow mountain was back in place before he left. Michael had drifted back to sleep before the nurse even left and missed the small chuckle that escape the nurse as he left the room.

 

 

~-~

 

 

The next time Michael was woken up it almost 2 am and the nurse was walking in again. Michael watched as he walked toward him and started to check the machine hooked up to him. “Just another vital check, Michael.” Michael frowned still under his mountain of pillows and wanted to say ‘fight me’ again but he ended up having a coughing fit instead. His lungs started acting up and he couldn’t breathe for a moment, but then Gavin was letting more oxygen through the tube attached to his nose and he could breathe again. Gavin smiled down at him as he continued his nurse duties. “See, I definitely couldn’t fight you. You beat me to a bloody pulp!” Michael raised a brow at him but Gavin just grinned and slipped out of the room again.

 

 

~-~

 

 

It was around 6 am the next time Michael saw Gavin. He brought him a coffee and set it on the roller table still sitting above Michael from breakfast. He greeted Michael, Ray and Lindsay before he checked the machines once more and left the three be. Michael was enjoying the coffee when Lindsay started squinting at the cup. “Hey Michael, what’s on your cup?”

 

 

Michael raised a brow and brought the cup up close to his face, noticing something written in bold black sharpie on the side. Pulling on his glasses for a moment, he was finally able to read the words ‘Fight me?’ written on the side with a phone number under it. Michael blinked once, then twice before he set the cup down with wide eyes. “Apparently I seduced the nurse with my drool, sh*tty lungs and the words ‘fight me’.”

 

 

Ray burst out laughing while Lindsay raised a brow. She stood up and read what was on the cup before wiggling her eyebrows at him. “Ooooo, you gonna call him?”

 

 

Michael blushed and looked away “Maybe…” Lindsay giggled and pinched his cheeks, making Ray fall back into another laughing fit. And after he explained what happened to Lindsay and Ray, Michael couldn’t help but smile at the situation. Never in a million years had he thought he’d get a phone number by saying ‘fight me’, from a nurse no less. But, here he was with Gavin’s phone number and a smile on his face. Maybe weak lungs weren’t such a bad thing _all_ the time.

 

 

~-~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know how I did. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated~!


End file.
